Unbenannt
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: Crack, ne Freundin und ich hatten Langeweile und waren auf nem Zuckerhigh... erwartet alles O.O Und, ja, wir hassen Inoue, drückt uns das nicht rein :D


**Unbenannt**

Ich dachte ich steuere mal etwas zu dem deutschen Abschnitt des Archieves hinzu. Das hier kommt dabei heraus wenn ich und ne gute Freundin uns langweilen :D Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr so genau wie das hier zu Stande kam... ich glaub wir haben aus Spaß einfach was geschrieben XD Ist in Dialogform... und ziemlicher Crack... Na ja, auch egal :D

Oh, und hier wurde die Gang grade von ein paar Arrancarn besiegt und Rukia ist wütend auf Ichigo, weil er so schwer verletzt wurde. Die beiden fangen an zu streiten und enden in nem Kuss :D Klischee, ich weiß :D

Meine Freundin fing an und immer nach einem ~*~ ist ein Wechsel XD

* * *

**Ichi:** ... +sprachlos+ +guckt peinlich berührt weg und räuspert sich vielleicht+

**Rukia:** +nach der Trance+ Was... was... WAS HAST DU DA GERADE GETAN?! +hektisch den Mund abwisch+

**Renji:** Kurosaki... Duuuuu...! Dx +zittert vor Wut+ +zieht sein Zabimaru+

**Byakuya:** +versucht sich zu beruhigen+ +zu sich selbst:+ Okay... Byakuya, es schickt sich nicht, jetzt vor aller Augen eine Szene zu machen, weil dieser... dieser... Bengel... Rukia geküsst... hat... +zieht sein Zanpakutou, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen+

**Orihime:** KUROSAKI-KUN! +rennt weg und springt von ner Brücke+

**Ishida:** Nun... das kommentiere ich nicht weiter... +Brille zurechtrück und schweig+

**Chad:** ... +immer noch+

**Kon:** Ichigo! Du perverses Schwein! Wie kannst du es wagen, Nee-san zu küssen?! Das verzeih ich dir nieeeeeeeee!

**Urahara:** Sieht so aus, als ob Ichigo endlich auch diesen Kampf hinter sich hat... Lektion bestanden! xD

**Yoruichi:** (leider kenn ich sie noch nicht gut genug, um beurteilen zu können, wie sie so tickt) Was soll das heißen, Urahara...? FI

**~*~**

**Ichigo:** Äääh... das war so nicht gedacht...

**Rukia:** SAG MAL TICKST DU NOCH GANZ RICHTIG??? +ihm eins über die Rübe zieht+

**Renji:** Hast du was zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen, du Mistkerl?

**I:** Das war so nicht-

**R:** Halt die Schnauze, du Hund! BRÜLLE! ZABIMARU!

**Byakuya:** Du bist es nicht wert auf dieser Erde zu verweilen nachdem du meine Schwester entehrt hast, du Wurm. ZERSTREUE! SENBONZAKURA!

**Orihime:** +ertrinkt+

**Ishida:** Sieht nicht so aus als würde ihr jemand helfen +in Wasser springt und die dumme Kuh aus dem Wasser zieht+

**Chad:** +endlich+ Wow...

**Kon:** +auf Ichigo einprügeln will, aber nicht an B und R vorbeikommt, stattdessen ruft er immer wieder+ Neeeeee-san!

**Urahara:** Ichigo, deine nächste Lektion wird etwas sehr anspruchsvolles sein +hinterhältiges Glitzern in den Augen bekommt+

**Yoruichi:** Wann er sie wohl das erste Mal nackt sieht? (Yoruichi ist eine ziemlich pervers veranlagte und hat sich vor Ichigo ungeniert ausgezogen... +shrugs+... sie passt gut mit Kisuke zusammen...)

**~*~**

**Ichigo:** Hey, beruhig dich mal, das war doch nur ein Kuss! Dx

**Rukia:** Ein Kuss? Ein KUSS?!

**Ichigo:** Ja... und?

**Rukia:** UND? Küsst du einfach so jedes Mädchen oder WAS?!

**Ichi:** +wird rot+ +sieht weg+ Nur die, die ich mag...

**Rukia:** Hime magst du doch auch! Dx Dann spring ihr hinterher und küss sie! Na los!

**Ichi:** Spinnst du?! Als ob ich die küssen würde! Nie im Leben!

**Rukia:** Aber du hast doch selbst gesagt dass du sie magst! Dx

**Ichi:** Aber das ist etwas ANDERES! Dx

**Rukia:** Ach ja?! WAS DENN?! Dx

+usw. usf.+

Übrigens muss Ichi sich in Acht nehmen, dass er über die Streiterei mit Rukia nicht vergisst, dass er grade dabei ist, zu Fischfutter verarbeitet zu werden. *g*

+mitten in der Diskussion+ +Zabimaru und Senbonzakura schnellen auf ihn zu+ +Ichi weicht aus+ "Warum ich?!" Dx

**Renji und Byakuya:** STIRB! Dx

**Ishida zu Orihime:** +nachdem sie schon literweise Wasser geschluckt hat+ +Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung+

**Hime:** +hust+ +würg+ Kurosaki-kuuuuun...

**Ishida:** +Bong!+ +ihr eine ballert+ ... Hrrrr... Dx

**Chad:** Tja... was soll man... dazu sagen...

**Kon:** Lasst mich durch! Lasst miiiiiich! Dx

**Urahara:** Ooooh ja... +tüftel+ und dafür... werde ich persönlich sorgen... xD

**Yoruichi:** Würdest du so gütig sein und mich in deine geheimen Pläne einweihen? Ich bin sicher, ich könnte einiges dazu beitragen... xD

**~*~**

**Ichigo:** Na jaaa...

**Rukia:** Jetzt spuck's schon aus, du Hirni!

**Ichigo:** WEIL ICH DICH LIEBE, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!!

**Rukia:** +völlig baff+ Was... hast... du... da gerade... gesagt?

**Ichigo:** +rafft was er gesagt hat+ +errötet+ +schließt die Augen; atmet tief ein; wieder aus; öffnet die Augen wieder+ Ich habe gesagt, dass ich dich... liebe... +ist feuerrot im Gesicht+

(jetzt spinn du weiter xp)

B und R aufgrund seines Geständnisses noch baffer als Rukia

**R:** +zu sich selbst+ Ich kann ihm doch deswegen keine Vorwürfe machen... aber er hat Rukia GEKÜSST!... aber er liebt sie... aber er hat sie GEKÜSST! (usw. usf)

**B:** ... Ich werfe ihn den Hollows zum Fraß vor wenn er Rukia etwas antut oder sie verletzt... +ist jederzeit bereit Senbonzakura Kageyoshi freizusetzten+

**Hime:** Was... zum..? Ishida-kun?

**Ishida:** Jetzt lass dieses ewige Kurosaki-kun! Oder war er es etwa, der dich gerade gerettet hat?

**Hime:** Was willst du damit sagen? +wird zickig+

Ishida sieht sie an; seine Wangen sind rot vor Wut... oder etwa? xp

**I:** +küsst sie+

**H:** +bekommt Augen so groß wie Teetassen+ (Ja, Ishida ist sehr ooc, ich weiß -_-)

**Chad:** ... jetzt wird's interessant... ich wette Keigo und Mizuiro würde das brennend interessieren...

**Kon:** Endlich! Hm? Was'n hier los?

**Urahara:** Yoruichi-san... wie stark bist du als Katze? Meinst du, du könntest... +flüsterflüster+

**Yoruichi:** Klar krieg ich das hin! Willst du mich beleidigen? Das wird ein Spaß +angeregt weitertüftelt+

**~*~**

**R:** ... Glaub ich nicht. +wird trotzig+

**I:** WAS?! WIESO NICHT?!

**R:** Weil ich dich kenne! Du bist doch so ein emotionaler Krüppel, dass du gar nicht gemerkt hast, dass... +verstummt+

**I:** ... Dass was?

**R:** ...

Haha, da hab ich dir aber ne nette Stelle beschert, was? xD

**Renji:** Hrrr... da werd ich das wohl akzeptieren müssen... +Augenbrauen zucken+ ... auch wenn's mir nicht passt. Aber sollte Rukia seinetwegen auch nur eine Träne vergießen, bring ich ihn um! Ich hau ihn zu Brei, ich schwörs...!

**Byakuya:** Nun... ich sollte ihnen nicht im Weg stehen... und ihnen vielleicht sogar gratulieren... wenn sie aufhören würden zu streiten...

Hime is auch etwas OOC - sie ist nicht der Typ, der rumzickt. xD

Ishida find ich gar nicht sooo schlimm. xD

**Hime:** +ihm eine klatsch+

**Ishida:** Was soll das?!

**Hime:** Mein erster Kuss war für Kurosaki-kun bestimmt... Du hast... hast ihn mir gestohlen... Dx

**Ishida:** +sie wieder über die Brücke schmeiß+ Hrrrr... Dx

... Das war OOC. xD Macht aber Spaß, es sich vorzustellen. xD

**Chad:** Aber... streiten tun sie immer noch... Und dabei... mögen sie sich doch so...

**Kon:** Das nächste Mal pass ich besser auf dich aus, Nee-san! Dx Nächstes Mal bekommt Ichigo dich nicht mehr zwischen die Finger! Ich beschütze dich! Und zwar mit meinem Leben, wenn es sein muss, damit er dich ja nie wieder anfasst! Dx

**Urahara und Yoruichi:** +flüsterflüster+ +tuscheltuschel+

+Chad guckt rüber+ Was machen die da bloß...? +drop+

**~*~**

**I:** WAS ZUM TEUFEL?

**R:** ... Dass Orihime dich liebt, du Vollidiot!

**I:** +kippt bald aus den Latschen+ Bitte WAS???

**R:** Du stehst auf einer sehr langen Leitung, oder?

**I:** Nein, das tust du.

**R:** +wird rot+ Ach?

**I:** Ja, tust du.

**R:** Und wie kommst du darauf?

**I:** Ganz einfach, weil das gerade eben eine Ausrede war... und du knallrot bist.

**R:** Wie kommst du darauf? Außerdem bin ich wütend, weil DU MICH GERADE GEKÜSST HAST!!!

**I:** Ganz einfach, weil du mir dabei nicht in die Augen gesehen hast.

**R:** WAS SOLL ICH DENN DEINER MEINUNG NACH SAGEN?

(hehehe, viel Spaß xD)

**Renji:** +dreht sich um und geht weg, zornesrot im Gesicht+

**B:** Hören die auch mal auf sich zu zanken als seien sie bereits seit 600 Jahren verheiratet? +ist langsam mehr als entnervt+

**Ishida:** Hab ich sie gerade von der Brücke gestoßen? Shit... ob sie trotzdem mal mit mir ausgeht?

Das war mehr als ooc, das war schon ne 180° Drehung xD

**Chad:** Langsam wird die Streiterei lächerlich...

**Kon:** Nee-san! Was zum Teufel meint er damit? Was verschweigst du ihm? +heult Rotz und Wasser+

U und Y gucken zu Chad hinüber; tuscheln dann weiter und kichern hinterlistig; Chad kriegt ein ungutes Gefühl und erhöht den Abstand zwischen ihnen und ihm.

**~*~**

**I:** Ja, was weiß denn ich?!

**R:** Du willst wohl hören, dass ich mich auch in dich verknallt habe, was?

**I:** Was? So ein Quatsch, das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt!

**R:** Gut, dann hörst du's eben nicht. +dreht sich weg+

**I:** +Total perplex+ Was... Du... bist in mich... ver...

**R:** Das hab ich nicht gesagt, du Narr!

**I:** Aber angedeutet!

**R:** Gar nicht! Dx

+awkward silence+

**Byakuya:** Anscheinend kennen sie sich aus einem früheren Leben... denn sonst würde das Ganze nicht so ausufern... ob ich dazwischen gehen sollte...? Oder sollten sie's lieber unter sich ausmachen?

**Ishida:** Lmao! xD

Wenn er mit ner Wasserleiche ausgehen will...

**Chad:** +geht weg+ Ich glaub... hier hab ich nichts mehr verloren... +guckt zu Kon+ ... Und den nehm ich mit

**Kon:** Aaaaaaaaaah! Was soll das?! Lass mich runter! Ich will zu Nee-san! Hiiiilfeeee! Dx

+Yoruichi kichert und stupst Urahara an, der grinst nur+ Und dann... machen wir's so... und...

**~*~**

Beide rot im Gesicht.

**I:** Du... liebst... mich?

**R:** +wird immer röter+ ... wenn du es so nennen willst...

**I:** Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein.

**R:** Wie bitte?

**I:** Machst du dich gerade über mich lustig?

**R:** Wie kommst du darauf?

hehehe, mal schaun was du jetzt schreibst xp

**B:** Langsam wird's affig -_-" = Byakuya's Gesichtsausdruck

**Ishida:** Vielleicht sollte ich ihr hinterspringen... (das der auch mal drauf kommt -_-")

**K:** Und dann werden die beiden...

**Y:** Ja, das ist gut! In dieser Situation wären sie blöd es nicht so zu machen...

+tuschel weiter+

**~*~**

**I:** Na, weil du es nicht explizit sagst. Ja oder nein?

**R:** +guckt weg+ Jaaaa doch...

**I:** Guck mir ins Gesicht wenn du mit mir redest verdammt noch mal!

**R:** Hast du mich angeguckt, als du mich geküsst hast oder was?

**I:** Beim Küssen guckt man sich auch nicht an...

**R:** Ach ja?

**I:** Ja! Das weiß sogar ein "emotionaler Krüppel" wie ich!

**R:** Bist doch auch einer.

**I:** Was?!

+Byakuya dreht sich um und geht+ Hab besseres zu tun...

+springt hinterher und rettet sie+

+legt sie an Land und lässt sie aushusten+

**Ishida:** Alles klar bei dir?

**Hime:** ...

Ich frag mich grad selber, was die aushecken. xD

**~*~**

**R:** DU! BIST! EIN! EMOTIONALER! KRÜPPEL!

**I:** JETZT SAG ES SCHON ENDLICH!

**R:** +sieht ihm (endlich) in die Augen+ Ja, verdammt, ich liebe dich!

**Ishida:** Inoue-san?

**Hime:** +scheuert ihm eine+

hehehe, ich weiß, was die aushecken xP

**~*~**

**I:** Geht doch...

**R:** ... Und jetzt, da du's weißt?

**I:** Tjaaaa...

Ich bin geneigt, ihn sie wieder über die Brücke schmeißen zu lassen...

**Ishida:** Inoue-san, sieh ein. Kurosaki liebt dich nicht...

**Inoue:** ... +guckt nach unten+

**Ishida:** Lass los. Du wirst Kuchiki-san eh nie das Wasser reichen können. +geht und lässt Inoue zurück+

Ich will's wissen! Dx

**~*~**

**R:** Was "Tjaaaa"?

**I:** +nimmt ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsst sie+

Dito.

**Inoue:** +rennt Ishida hinterher+

Für die braucht's ja auch ne nette Überraschung

Die beiden wollen die in einem engen (sehr engen) Raum einsperren damit sie mal "etwas Zeit ALLEIN verbringen können" Was soll man sagen? Die beiden sind die Perversen in der Serie xD

**~*~**

**R:** +erwidert den Kuss+

**I:** Also... für ne Anfängerin küsst du sehr gut.

**R:** Was heißt hier Anfängerin?!

**I:** +geschockt+ Du hast also schon mal...? Mit wem? Renji?!

**R:** Nein! Dx +küsst ihn+

**I:** +wird puterrot+

Überraschung? Inwiefern? xD

... merkt man... xD

**~*~**

Ich mach hier gleich einen auf Kisuke und Yoruichi xp

(BTW: Mit wem hat se denn nu rumgeknutscht? O.O)

+Kuss wird heftiger; umarmen sich; Ichigo drückt sie - während des Kusses - mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum; sie fährt mit ihren Händen durch seine Haare; er küsst sie weiter: erst Kinn, dann Hals...+

Na ja, iwie sollen die beiden ja ein Paar werden +Kopf über Story zermater+

Nicht wahr?? xD

**~*~**

Mit niemandem. Sie wollte sich von Ichi nur nicht sagen lassen, sie sei ne Anfängerin. (Obwohl sie natürlich eine ist. xD)

Oooh... da geht's aber zur Sache... sehr professionell für welche die grade damit angefangen haben. xD

Aber wo die Liebe hinfällt...

Stimmt... irgendwie... damit sie die Griffel von Ichi lässt. Aber abgesehen von der Sache mit Ichi find ich sie auch so als Pärchen sehr süß.

**~*~**

Hätte mich anders auch gewundert .

Wie geht's bei den beiden weiter? Kisuke und Yoruichi sind ja noch vor Ort... +ob das so gut ist wage ich zu bezweifeln...+

Da stimm ich zu xD

**~*~**

Hmmm... keine Ahnung. xD Aber weiter müssen wir ja nicht denken, oder? Das führt noch sonst wo hin. xD

* * *

Okay, ja, wir waren auf nem Zuckerhigh hierbei :D Das ist Crack, wenn's nicht gefällt, nicht unser Problem xD


End file.
